Hunter to Hunted
by BloodOfTheFae
Summary: A new breed of enemy is after Potter. With order's to eliminate all those around Harry. But when a ill fated attraction is sent between the hunter and what stands in his way, can the still do his job, or is his turn to be hunted? R
1. Default Chapter

I took another long drag of my cigarette as I stared at the Dursley household. Any minute now the head man of the house would come rolling up in his Mercedes with Harry Potter. I grinned as I let the bright red tip of the cigarette illuminate my face. I wasn't like most guy's my age. I had another identity fall winter and spring, but summer, summer was my time, my mother that cradled my true nature close. I wasn't thinking about getting laid, or if my grades were good, or what cologne smelled good, or when I should hit the beach to work on my tan. I didn't tan, it was my nature. I was a half-breed. My mother mortal, my father vampire. He never let me forget who I was, one of the oldest bloodlines around. He himself was from the ancient Mayans. Worshiped as a god of blood when he was in his younger years. Now he just worked to stir up evil. I pulled my car back further into a driveway shaded by trees. I drove the best sports car money could by, suited my kind, it was a Lamborghini Diablo. Jet black inside and out with blood red and silver ascents. My phone began to vibrate. I picked it up to a harsh voice on the other end.  
  
"Jaguar don't let me down!" a voice said from the other end. I growled hearing a voice as scratchy as sandpaper. I knew what pure evil it belonged to.  
  
"I don't plan on it, the woman's already dead, they wont be able to trace her, scared the boy shitless." I chuckled.  
  
"He saw you!" I herd my father growl from the background. "Yes came running in as I finished draining his mother." I shrugged as I talked. I herd him growl low.  
  
"So fear is set into there family, what about Harry!" came the horse voice again. I sighed dully.  
  
"I know how to get him, he'll be sorry he was ever left to live, I promise you that." I said frustrated and snapped the tiny phone shut. "SHIT!" I growled at myself. The uncle was already yelling at Harry as he fished for his keys I began to type into my computer rapidly as I pulled up cameras. With Dudley's explanation of a vampire being here they would raid the house and look for magic, human ways would work best, till I returned to Hogwarts. He froze in the door his yelling ceased well he went from blocky red and purple to ghostly white. He ran to the crying Dudley as Harry just stared, his face a mixture of worry, fear, and confusion. I grinned as I turned the car on and herd its growl of a engine. I hit the gas and sped off down the road as I grinned at myself in the mirror. The seed of fear was placed; soon the time would come to strike at the heart of the problem.  
  
Ok so what you think. This is the first story im doing in a guy's point of view besides shifting role story's. So please review specially if your guy's that way I kind of can think from your point of view a bit better. Im pulling in idea's from all different vampire story's ive reading and show's ive seen, so ya. Thanks. Bloodofthefae Please review, I want to try to get at least five reviews to update, after all I have two study's tomorrow in the library when I can type up the next chapter for you, if you want me to e-mail you with chapter update notification say so, if your not a fanfic member be sure to leave e-mail address. Thank you!!! Bye 


	2. LInk

DISCLAIMER ~INSERT HERE~ Hi ya second chapter im kinda to lazy to write up a disclaimer, k you know the drill.. Thank's for the reviews. Hope you like it  
  
"Harry, Harry, are you ok?" Ron's voice called threw the dinning room as they waited for the sorting. They were finally fifth years. Harry had spent the last two-week's of his summer at the ministry trying to sort thing's out. He nodded and opened his mouth but closed it.  
  
"Potter, im sorry for your lose, vampire they say?" came a calm cool voice. Harry turned quickly to Snape. He was wearing his usual black but there was a edgy look in his eyes.  
  
"That's what the ministry said, they said she was drained dry, to the point where they couldn't even trace her killer." Harry looked down as I stood in the doorway listening to the conversation of two of my fellow classmates. I was in Ravenclaw, and was easily bored as they talked of philosophy and let my hearing drift.  
  
"Stupid vampire's, few left who know how to do that to a body without dragging themselves into death, and during daylight to!" Snape sighed. "Well, im sorry." He walked off. I grinned, so Snape was getting involved in this to. He knew as well as I did three full blood vamps walked with Voldermort. My father was the ring leader, few knew about him, he kept to the shadow's. The other was JenRoe, A elder Japanese vampire, nearly around eight hundred year's old, and a young three hundred year old Egyptian sorceress turned vampire. Someone else caught my vision, Brown hair huge brown eye's light skin walked past me. She smelled of lavender and fresh spring water. I closed my eyes as I fought he urge to chase her. Her tossing her hair over exposing her neck didn't help much. I practically felt her heart thump and the pulse of her blood along her body. I shook my head as I saw her hug Harry. Dumbledore clapped his hand's and I quickly took my seat.  
  
"Kyle, Kyle!" I called rushing up to the house prefect. He smiled seeing me.  
  
"Hey Jay, how was your summer?" he smiled as he held his book's at his side so I could walk beside him.  
  
"Fine and yours?" I said trying to hold onto meager conversation as I smelled her again. My head shot down to our right and my body followed. "What you doing?" Kyle laughed as he and I walked down the hall now. Where did she go? She was a Gryffindor I know that but what way! I looked around franticly and growled giving up. "What's with this, you look paranoid!" Kyle laughed even harder as younger year's followed us. I couldn't help but laugh rubbing my head.  
  
"I guess so with last year." "Its sad I know, someone's after potter to his aunt was killed." Kyle shook his head. "But there's no safer place then Hogwarts!" he smiled now as we rounded a corner I ran into someone, both of us fell to the ground scattering book's quills, parchment, and ink bottles everywhere.  
  
"Watch where your going next time Jay!" Kyle laughed. "Ill meet you at the entrance in ten." He said walking off. I growled as he left me to deal with whatever fool bumped into me. I sighed picking up quill's as I grabbed ink bottles two were broken and blue black ink was seeping into the cobblestone of the hall. I growled whipping out my want and 'washed out' the ink. I reached for the bottle's and looked up. Big brown eyes met level with mine.. I didn't pay attention as I lifted the bottle's and felt one's sharp point cut into my finger. I sighed as I looked at a suit of armor right next to me. Lifting its headpiece I tossed the broken glass in.  
  
"Hey, hey you cant!" It began to yell at me.  
  
"Shud up!" I snapped at it. It closed its faceplate quickly.  
  
"Im sorry about that." The girl's nervous voice spoke now. "My fault not paying attention." I said and offered her my non-bloodied hand. She took it with a shake. "Jason." "Harmione." She said. I nearly swallowed my tongue. I had seen her around, she was a geek, but now, her hair wasn't frizzy or the unshapely girl I had scene before. "I've seen you before haven't I?" she asked me quickly. I shrugged.  
  
"I get around." I said now. "You know where you're headed?" I asked her now taking some of her books. She would be the perfect link to get in on Harry.  
  
"Ya, thanks you don't have to!" She blushed as I began to walk with her; she refused to look at me. I laughed as I pushed my long hair back. "Please, it's the least I can do, you can't carry it all without dropping anything." I said pointing that out. She couldn't help but giggle as we moved up the staircase. We reached her hall and Ron was leaning against the wall Harry was talking to him about something. "I can't believe it, Snape, he finally got that class!" Harry said pacing now. I grinned as stopped. "This is my stop, or at least yours!" she said. I instantly was going over all the possible stairways to this place. She held out her hand to shake, I took it smiling. I turned it over so her palm was down and brought it to my lips. I fought the sudden head rush urge to pull her closer and feed off her with a major artery so close to my lips. Harry and Ron now stared as my hair fell free from behind my shoulders and a few strand's brushed her hand. I pulled away and saw she was beat red.  
  
"Till we meet again fair lady." I smiled handing her the books and turned on my heel. I had a plan now, oh did I have a plan.  
  
PLEASE I want at least like seven reviews overall for a new chappy, that means I only have four reviews to go. Please review.. 


	3. Self Controll

Whoot I got reviews, thanks to all who reviewed. Hope you like the third chappy. I so happy. Harry potter does not belong to me, Jay does though. Please review though to, I want what you truly think, flame, or not. I don't delete them or harrase like some I just want to know how to improve. Thanks. Blood Of The Fae  
  
Class's were dull and seemed to pass as if I would live forever in that one room. I growled in frustration as I tapped my fingers against the desk in Defense against the dark art's. With Snape now teaching both Defense against the dark arts and Potion's classes had doubled in size, and there were three empty seats. I tapped my foot against the floor as Harry, Ron, and Harmione came in just seconds before the bell rang. Snape shot them a sidelong glance but said nothing. I couldn't help but grin at the result she got.  
  
"So, today we start class, manly learning about He who must not be named associates." Snape said quickly turning around. "Ron can you name any!" his lip was trying not to turn into a sneer as Ron bit his lip. "Troll, Giant's and magic folk." He said swiftly. Snape nodded and went around room collecting a few others's from shape shifter's to even humans. He was waiting for the last as his eyes settled on mine. I wasn't paying much attention as I wrote all over my parchment in Mayan to send to my father. He snatched it up quickly and I let out a sharp growl ready to lung at him. His eye's turned cold as I licked my canine teeth and took a deep breath. "Well, Jason, do you know any other types!" he snapped now. I sighed frustrated, what could I say? I shook my head know. He shot me a look and turned around.  
  
"Vampires!" he said swiftly. My head whipped up just hearing that. Now I was nervous. He looked over my note then looked to me. And tossed it on his desk. Class passed somewhat simpler as he went threw each of the different type of creatures working for Voldermort.  
  
"Now, Giant's are hard pressed to find, but there bruit strength behind He who must not be named forces. They're very dangerous, but magic handles them quite easily." He declared. I yawned and was waiting for bell to ring, nearly five minutes.  
  
"Now vampires, there cunning, smart, there immortal and are quiet immune to magic, but there's always the stake in the heart if you can get close enough!" Snape said twirling around a stake. I didn't seem to fond of this class anymore.  
  
"Jay you ok, you just went pale all of a sudden." Kyle said leaning over to me. Snape's head snapped up to us.  
  
"Ya are you ok?" Harmione said I shot a grin to her and smiled not taking my eye off the stake. Snape grinned walking up and let it tap against my desk. "Do you fear vampires Jay?" he said. Harry was just as pale as I was sitting within two yards from me I could feel his body temperature rise and his heart begin to beat faster. "No." I said plainly. Snape grinned raising a stake.  
  
"So you would have no problem with killing something?" he pushed and spun it around on his fingers. He stopped at my heart and I flipped without realizing it. I grabbed his wrist to quick for him to see, I was up out of my chair sending it crashed to the ground one arm wrapped around his chin pulling his neck up the other arm around his extended hand to keep it from hurting me and the hand gripping his chin went under the other arm holding it up. It exposed his neck. He was quiet along with most of the class. "I don't fear what ive seen, ive seen them fight if felt them there cold touch and there bite. It's like a natural ecstasy, many human's chase after vamps for this natural high, I will never let myself close enough to one to find out again." I snapped and pushed him forward. He stared at me as I grabbed my bag. I was going to get in so much trouble. Kid expelled for turning on a teacher, and my father and Voldermort would yell at me for letting my guard down and ruining the plan. I walked outside in the hall and began to pace. Dumbledore may let me slid if I went to him right now, but I couldn't.  
  
"Jay!" I herd a girl call. I slipped back into the doorway of some room as Harmione walked past me looking out. She sighed as I slipped behind her; she was nearly five inches shorter then I. She couldn't even hear me as I breathed in her smell. I ran my finger along her neck and spine causing her to jump and turn around.  
  
"Don't do that!" she gasped for breath. I looked away and turned to walk to the window's she couldn't help but follow me and lean against the wall looking out. "Tell me, why did that scare you so much?" she turned to me now, her arms were wrapped around herself as if she was afraid, and cold, like an innocent child. "You wouldn't understand." I said calmly leaning out the window as the sky crackled with lightning. A storm was brewing for this weekend. "Try me." She said leaning toward me closer. I grabbed her before she could say anything else and pulled her closer to me. Her breath quickened as I kissed her quickly. I felt her heart beat fast, almost like the flutter of a butterfly as I moved down kissing her neck; I reached her jawbone when she let out a soft moan running her fingers into my hair. I worked my charm as she felt pure ecstasy and moved down her neck. I reached where her shoulder seemed to mesh with the neck and bared my fangs, NO, not yet! I pulled away kissing her again slightly pulling lightly on her bottom lip as I pulled away. Her eye's fluttered as she stared up with me; the hunger was there, the hunger for my touch. The human craving for a vampires touch. I shuttered at the power one could have over any human and turned to walk off. "Tell me, why do you fear the vampires, Harry's family was killed by one, why you?" she said I froze midstep as I herd her heels clicking up behind me. "I know how vampire's work, how they think, how they feed. I don't ever want to deal with them again." I lied to her. She just stared at me as I shoved my hands in my pockets and forced my feet to move down the hall to my dorm.  
  
So, what you think, Chapter Three. Please review. Im hoping for about two or three reviews this chapter.. Come on people, work with me, the happier I am with reviews, the more influenced I am to write, so even if you don't have a fan fic name click review type your name and tell me what ya think. KK BYE 


	4. Captured

Damn I only got one review last chapter, please review. I want to know what's wrong. Thanks.  
  
My body shook as I moved about the common room. Two girls ran in giggling and froze seeing me.  
  
"So is it true, the mighty cold Jay has fallen for a girl, the star of Gryffindor no less!" one giggly blond said, her name was Sasha. I shot her a look and growled. Right now I would go after everyone. After the incident today with Harmione the hunger in me had grown and I felt like I could kill someone. "She's a play thing." I said threw my clenched teeth as I went the stair leading up to my room. I might have some bottles from the local Coven hanging around. If not I could always visit Midnight, Ranchiesk always loved when her little kitten came to visit. Thankfully it was still undiscovered by the Muggle and Magical community. It was the Vampires hot spot for anyone strong enough to get in, with ancient vampiric magic protecting it, it was the place to trade for the mortals, slave's feast on, human flesh, or find a plaything.  
  
"A bit edgy huh, if I weren't so nice I would say you have a thing for her!" Sasha called up the stairs followed by a fit of giggles. I searched under my bed and in my trunk. Nothing but a half empty bottle. I downed what I had left but the hunger was there just dulled. I growled as I threw myself on the bed. I had a day till we could go to Hogsmead. I would just have to go to Midnight then, it was only a half a hour drive away, I wouldn't risk phasing or taking flight. I closed my eyes and fell into a sleep with her smell still lingering around my body.  
  
"Jay wake up!" a voice said shaking me. I couldn't help but grumble as I sat straight up. Kyle was sitting on the edge of my bed, mischief and joy played in his eyes.  
  
"What's up Kyle?" I wined rolling over.  
  
"They found one, lingering off campus, a man of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" he said jumping for joy on the bed. "Who is found that works for Voldermort." I mumbled pulling the pillow tighter over my head.  
  
"Shut up, don't say that word!" was the response in a hiss from my other roommates. I groaned and looked up. "Fine, Kyle, Luke who was found." "A vampire, and a hell of a fight, nearly killed Snape, but Hagrid's new pet's pinned him and they got a hold over him!" He said I was already up and throwing shoes on before he finished.  
  
Now what you think click the little review button. 


	5. Attack

Eek been a while, well im very sick so ive been home and can finaly upload because my parents arnt home. Im slightly a bit grounded since well like November and will be off as of the 24 or something like that. So to know that im missed please review. Thanks hope you like the new chappy!!!  
  
"Now, I want you each to look at him closely!" Snape was saying as we ran into the dinning hall. Everyone was sitting down or on the floor starring at the chained and drugged vampire. She was strong enough to break the chain when she came to. Dumbledore was edgy along with most teachers. Snape had bandages on his arm's and neck. Stupid fool. "Now, these creatures of the night can move in daylight, but don't prefer it. They are very fast and magic has little effect if your not strong enough on them. I estimate this vampire to be around thirty years old." He said as he smacked her in the face. She opened her eyes and growled. "She looks normal though!" I herd Draco's voice echo out. There was fear in it. "Normal because they have a human's body. But when there heart stop's and the vampire blood flow's threw it perfects everything." He said calm lifting her lip to show off her fangs. She growled trying to lunge at him, still groggy she didn't get far as he jumped away. "So who wants to give it a try to end her life!" He turned around happily and looked to Draco. He nodded rising and took a golden blade. He rushed the vampire who moved easily only to be nicked in the side and lunge at Draco. He pulled back and held at the dagger. He was giving up, that was strange he was always such a feisty little boy. I grinned crossing my arms as Kyle, Luke and the few younger classmates that were late sat. I refused to sit. Harry rose and took the dagger next, digging it into her lower gut. I winced as she screamed at him. The drugs were wearing off, she was holding back. "He'll get you, He'll get you!" She screamed at Harry and let out a fit of laughter as Snape stared at her now. Harmione edged forward's she was interred by this woman, but not scared of her. The vampire's eyes locked on her. "Good, you know what to respect mortal girl." She spat and searched the room as she bleed freely over her ripped clothing. Her eye's locked on mine as she began to laugh.  
  
"My my, Jaguar!" She cackled as Snape held out the dagger. No one moved for it. Harmione took it. I raced to her mind. 'Don't' I screamed mentally at her. She wouldn't listen, she viewed the vampire as threat, a threat that needed to be dissolved. She lunged hap-hazardly as the vamp moved out of the way grabbing her arm and brought it up and around Harmione's chest like a dance, her other arm laced with Harmione's and brought it behind her back, She grinned resting her head on Harmione's shoulder. My blood froze in my veins. She couldn't kill Harmione. Why was I saying that! I retorted to myself. You falling for a mortal! The questions ragged threw my head as I clenched my fist, She'll ruin the plan, you're employed to kill Harry, and she's your turf by right of higher. The voice echoed in my head, basic rules in our world, no one touches another property. She grinned as I moved threw the crowd. "Coming to play?" she questioned smelling the girl and flexed ripping the chain's free as she threw Harmione, the blade nicked Harmione's neck slightly enough to draw blood and distract me as a chain flew up into my face. My head spun in reaction to the chain hitting it and I felt the sting of metal digging into my flesh and drawing blood. She grinned swinging again and brought the chain back. Snape was fumbling for his wand, and Dumbledore was already out and casting a spell to chain her. She growled and threw out her hand blocking the spell easily. Hagrid was running out into the hall for his dog, Fluffy. She smiled as we both slid into a stance. 'Your one of Ranchiesk's pet's aren't you' I asked her mentally. She grinned lunging again as we met up in a clash I tripped her moving out of the way as she attempted to trip me as she hit the ground. She growled rising.  
  
"Traitor!" She hissed threw clenched fists I raised my hand and concentrated for a dagger, it was a thorn design with a blood red ruby where pointed hilt met blade. A Spirit blade. I couldn't help but grin as she lunged again. I dodged her claws and slashed at her face drawing blood. She growled as she lunged at me, I ducked ready to trip her as she shifted into a raven letting out a string of curses as she flew off. I growled and moved to Harmione's side. She was starring at me as I dissolved the blade and knelt looking at her neck. My own blood seemed to scream out on fire as I whipped it off with my finger.  
  
"Not deep you'll live." I said swiftly helping her up. "How you, how you?" she said most of the class was up and piled around the door or already ran out. Snape just stared at me.  
  
"I told you." I said coldly now. "And now there in our sanctuary, the once place they could never get in, She's got blood claim on you now." I said growling angered and turned toward the door and walked out. I couldn't sleep that night so laid down and watched the moon set and star's fade with the morning son on the roof top. 


	6. Who are you?

"Jay, can I have a word!" Snape said as I walked into Potions the next day. Once again the class was exceptionally large including a handful of Gryffindor and slitherin. I stepped out with him as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Shoot." I said swiftly.  
  
"Tell me how you dealt with the vampire, and are scared of the stake?" he asked serious dark eye's searching me. I hid everything swiftly.  
  
"As I told your little pet there." I said looking at Harmione, I didn't know what they could here or cared at the moment. "Ive met with them, I know how they work, they think, you name it. And I don't want to deal with them again." I snapped now. Snape looked me over and grinned.  
  
"Your lying, there's more." "Im not lying, and what more is none of your business it's a past life." I snapped now and moved into class and sat down. People here were getting to close. I had to finish the job before someone found out about me. I had to get to Harry, but he was still protected, and I couldn't drain him as I could Harmione and Ron, He had teacher's that would hunt me out. I just needed to serve him to Voldermort, nothing more, and nothing less. I couldn't wait for the day to end.  
  
Eeep short chapter, ok well enough said. Im still grounded till next week YAY! Please review I wont post till I have at least 15 reviews so I need five more!!! 


	7. Into Midnight

I ran to Hogsmead as I pulled out my portable phone. "Where are you!" came a sharp voice. My father. I sighed as I walked into the bar; I was late enough as it is. "Where you think, im going to Midnight, will you meet me there?" I said swiftly. Silence. I growled as I ordered a brandy shot to tide me over. "Shhh." I herd some boy hiss from behind me.  
  
"I can be at midnight how you getting there?" "Im going to drive, worse enough they attacked last night!" I snapped now as I downed my shot, as he was silent, not even breathing was herd, he normaly kept a few human traits. "Who?" "Don't know, went to midnight, She's hurt and hasn't fed in at least a week. Thought the ground's were easy pickings." I responded. "Kill her, she is a weak link to us and we can't have a weak link in our plans." He said calmly. "Meet me there in one hour." He said swiftly.  
  
"Hai." I said and slammed the phone shut, slipping it in my jacket pocket.  
  
"Another one sir?" the man said. I nodded holding up two fingers for a double shot. He eyed me but shrugged pouring the drink and handed it to me. I downed it swiftly placing the small glass cup on the counter and turned on me heel. At least today I would get a decent feeding.  
  
I pulled up to midnight fifteen minute's early. Its dark stonewall's hid its true interior. Overly decorated like something out of the 1900's. I stepped inside and moved threw the halls. "Sir, Sir, what are you doing here!" a mortal boy cowered away from me. "M'lady Ranchiesk is not expecting you." He said not looking up from the ground. He was her personally little pet, a lap dog of sorts, well trained little slave. To thin for a blood letter. "Fine then tell your mistress im here to greet my father, as her if there's any news from the ministry, there after me like dogs. Till then she can find me in the study, my father's to be arriving soon." I said and continued down the hall. It was frightening to think that humans were traded for money; a good bloodletting slave could fetch a good price. Father had nearly six; two were his pet's females dressed in fashion's that could raise any man, but never aloud to be touched but any but him. My mother was once one of these girls. One was his dressing, sewing and cleaning slave, the other three for his own thirst. I paced the study thinking. I herd footstep followed by a aggravated scowl. "Then let the girl into the feeding room if she wants, she's no one's slave and a witch to top it off, warn the others." She snapped at the boy. He bowed and ran off rapidly.  
  
"Jaguar baby doll its been nearly a year since I saw you last!" she said kissing my cheeks. "And still as handsome as your father, tell me, what can I do for you." "What news." "Your father will be calling you tonight, he has 'previous engagements' he must tend to first. Secondly there is no trace on you, one of the neighbors spotted you walking in and out and your car, he was, how to say, easily disposed of." She grinned as she flashed pearly white teeth. I couldn't help but grin at that. "You look so pale when did you feed last." She said smiling walking up to me and ran a nail down my now healing cut on my face. She grinned as it ripped open and drew blood. She leaned forward and licked it. "Come with me." She took my hand bringing me along. I grinned as I nuzzled her neck. She was one of the best seductresses of all the vampires; there was no doubt about that. The blood letting room was clean, elaborate furniture everywhere. One vampire raised his eyes from a young females neck. She moaned as he lifted his mouth from her neck and licked the tiny wound. She was dressed in black, so was house blood letter. I recognized someone's smell and froze. Turning I saw a man's arm's wrapped around the back cradling one girl. It was Harmione. What was she? Anger raged it me as I barreled at the guy mentally. He reeled back and looked up seeing my eyes. Ranchiesk just giggled.  
  
'Load my car up with two cases!' I yelled mentally at a servant wondering the hall. He froze nervously shaking. Human's didn't do well with mind speech. He ran off toward the kitchen. He grinned and just went back on to his meal. "Take that woman, she's a usual, very sweet blood." Ranchiesk said holding one woman's wrist up to me. I drew my nail across it and let the blood flow a bit over her wrist before I moved in and began to suck at the open wound. I let my tongue move over the wound drawing more blood. For some people draining was its own sexual ritual. I never liked to make draining painful for those who gave willingly, or I wished to keep them alive, unless teaching a lesson. She moaned as I ran my tongue back and forth letting the sweet taste fill my scenes. Her heart kept up with the blood loss as I craved for more, sucking harder now I gripped her around the back with one hand the other held her wrist to my mouth. I felt her heart beat slowly drop and knew I would have to let go soon. I pulled away quickly and noticed Harmione was passed out on the couch. I dropped the girl's wrist and looked to Ranchiesk. "Ill come again." I said swiftly.  
  
"I hope you do!" She retorted as I moved to Harmione's limp body. "And don't spend so much time fussing over her, you have your father's love of morals in you." She giggled as I moved out to my car and sped off.  
HAHA do I sense a romance developing off of Jay's little toy? Rakka : Ow the school's best student and the vampire hireling of Voldermort, ow ow I love the possibility's!  
  
Eve : Rakka be nice ok, its not his fault he was raised that way! ::beats Rakka with the ugly stick:: Rakka : OWWWWWW That hurt you wench! Well any way's stay tuned to find out next chaptery. 


	8. Clash

EEP love how you all just like leave no reviews. I know your reading please review, tell me how to fix myself and what not, ok I also know its Hermione I am attempting to fix it.  
  
"Hermione where you been!" Ron jumped up as I moved into Gryffindor's common room. His eyes turned from ones of concern to anger.  
  
"What you do to her!" he snapped.  
  
"Shut up where's her room!" I growled angered and felt her body temperature still rising. It was almost 103 now.  
  
"If she's sick bring her to the nurse!" Harry said moving to me and moved to touch her. I growled and moved toward the stairs. Lucky it was the girl's stairs. I quickly found the door with a Five on it. I pushed it open and walked in. no one was there. I laid her down on her bed and pulled the blanket's tight around her. Harry and Ron just watched.  
  
"Harry light a fire now!" I snapped. He did as I asked quickly with a wave of his wand. His magic was strong, maybe he would stand a chance. "What happened?" Ron said edging to the bed nervously. "Ron, Ron." She mumbled and moved her hand to his. He clenched it tightly, and kissed it feeling her fever. "The fever should go down in a few hour's, if not come get me." I said swiftly seeing Hermione and Ron's affection to each other. I stood to walk out only to be stopped by Harry. "Your not leaving till you tell us what's going on."  
  
"Watch your step boy, your treading on thin ice, I don't know why I haven't done anything before." I snapped at him my voice mingled with a growl as my cainines showed in my grown. His face turned to one of puzzlement and shock. I pushed past him and into the commons. I ran down halls to my room and threw myself on the bed. Why couldn't I kill her, it would have been so easy, she was already drained, I just had to finish the job, and Harry was there in easy range of me. I threw on my headset and closed my eye's to listen. My cell phone went off sometime threw my Dir En Grey cd and I bolted up hearing my phone go off. I answered it.  
  
"So." came the voice from the other line.  
  
"Im getting closer." "Don't forget who you are!" my father's voice snapped "Hai, wasure nai yo!" I snapped angered that he would dare call me. I hung up the phone and drifted into sleep.  
  
So what you think? Opps Gomen Nasai Gomen Nasai, well um, ok well officially he also speaks Japanese now. Last sentence means Yes, I will never forget. Sorry, if I drift off again and you don't understand please tell me in a review and ill update the chapter with a little translation rather then go all the way and find it and edit. Sorry, very sorry. 


End file.
